


Many Happy Returns

by Achilles1011



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles1011/pseuds/Achilles1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2. Delphine arrives at Felix’s apartment after escaping from DYAD, wondering if Cosima has already passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

The metal door in front of her slide open, revealing a familiar figure.

They had been in this position before, months ago, but this time she wasn’t sure if he was going to let her in.

“What are you doing here?” Felix asks, his eyes scanning her up and down, as if he didn’t believe that it could be her.

“Please…” She says, begging.

She couldn’t go back to DYAD. She couldn’t go anywhere else.

Not after what she had done to get herself back here.

“Please…” She tries again, begging the young man in front of her.

She needs to know where Cosima is, she needs to know if she’s alright of if she’s already…

She bit her cheek and blinked her eyes as she suppressed the tears trying to well up from within her. She couldn’t afford to think of that now, not know, not after she’d come so far.

No.

No.

But Felix wouldn’t budge, he wouldn’t let her in.

“How do I know you aren’t just here to take Kira again?!” He hisses at her.

She closes her eyes. She should have known, she should have known that he would deny her entry, just as Cosima had sent her away.

“Please Felix, I’m begging you… I don’t want to harm that little girl… I just… I…” She begins, stuttering as she tries to find the words, her English beginning to fail her.

“Uncle Felix?” A young high-pitched voice says, pink pyjama bottoms peaking out from behind Felix’s leg.

“Oh Monkey…” Felix whispers panicked as he turns around, kneeling down in front of the little girl who looks so much like her lover.

Kira…

“Wha’ goin’ on?” A weak, but familiar, so familiar, voice calls out from further inside the small apartment.

Delphine lifts her head-up, as relief, disbelief, fear, worry, relief and perhaps an other half-dozen emotions course through her chilling the blood in her veins and settling into her stomach in a tight night ball of tension. Looking up, her eyes widen as she sees a weak-but familiar figure propped-up in the blood red sheets of Felix’s bed.

“Cosima…” Delphine whispers, as she stares at the woman she had not seen in days, one she was sure would have passed by now without treatment.

Delphine blinked, as the tears welled-up in her eyes, was her brain playing a cruel trick on her? Creating an illusionary vision of Cosima?

“Cos you should be-“ Delphine didn’t hear what he said, as she dashed passed him and entered the apartment, the thud of her bags hitting the ground barely reaching her ears as she leaps over the small stage leading the bed.

“Cosima…” Delphine whispers, the warm-wetness of tears sliding down her cheeks barely registering. Reaching out she has to stop herself just before her hands can come into contact with Cosima’s cheek, but even from where she is she can feel the warmth radiating from her lover’s skin.

“You kept you’re promise…” Cosima whisper, her hand reaching out to capture Delphine’s with both of her own, her skin a cool contrast to her warm hands, but even so as she felt those familiar hands wrap around hers, everything that had kept her together, had kept her going, had let her get here, it all came crumbling down. 

“Je t’aime!” Delphine says as she uses her free arm to pull Cosima against her, holding the woman to her chest. “Je t’aime.”

“Merci, merci…” She whispered, to Cosima, to Felix, to someone, who, she didn’t know, but she kept repeating it over and over.

Elle est ici. Elle vive.    

Cosima was still alive.

Cosima was still here and she was still alive. She hadn’t been to late.

She had made it, there was still a chance, and there was still hope.

There is still hope.

“Tu es ma raison d’etre.” Delphine whispered to Cosima as she held her close.

She could feel one of Cosima’s arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her into her firm hug, as she heard Cosima breathe out. “You came back to me.” 


End file.
